All That You Can't Leave Behind
by CardcaptorFanForever
Summary: Syaoran Li suffered an accident causing him to forget his feelings towards Sakura. Now back at school, how will she deal with his loss of feelings, the guilt she feels for causing his accident & the new boy who seems to want to be more then just friends?
1. Prologue

I think about the way he used to look at me, as if I was the only person left on this earth. Staring into his deep brown eyes had always made my heart skip a beat. I always felt as if I had no air left, but I could never seem to tare away from them. The way his lips morphed into that sly smile made me think he knew exactly what I was thinking. When our fingers would brushed together in the slightest, it sent shivers down my spine and made my cheeks burn. How could I have missed the signs? That the one person who I cared about the most was not who I had thought to be all along, but the one who helped me whenever I needed help most? Thinking about this makes my eyes well up, and as I look as his picture on my desk, burning hot tears fall down my face and onto my shaking hands. I had tried so hard these past two months not to think about him. But that was a lie. Not a minute has gone by when I did not think about that face, that smile. Why did I never tell him how I felt? He told me he loved me, but all I did was stand there, motionless. I always knew in the back of my mind that I loved him too. So why did I realize it, just when it was too late?

I can still remember the way it sounded, that piercing crack as Shaoran Li fell onto the pavement.


	2. Even nightmares can be real

**Sakura**

_"Syaoran? Syaoran, where are you?" I couldn't help but yell his name as I ran. I didn't know what I was searching for, all I knew is that I was looking for him. _Why isn't he answering back? I've been looking for what seems like eternity, he should have heard me by now! _I stop and look around. My surroundings are are familiar to me. I had spent many of my days at Penguin Park, but none like this. As I stood at the foot of the slide, I didn't feel the warmth I used to. Now, it felt cold. Almost dead. What had happened here? _

_"Syaoran? Is..is that you?" I jumped back as I heard foot steps walking towards me. _No, their not walking..their running. _I turn around just as I hear the sound that will forever haunt me - _CRACK.

"SAKURA, are you alright!?"

Sitting up I stare around at the walls before me. _It was just a dream..._But I couldn't help but wince at the memory that was still fresh in my mind.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep again..." I look down onto my bed at Keroberos, my protector, my friend. His golden eyes stare up at me with concern. As I tare my mine away from his, I pick up a towel laying beside my alarm clock. After many nights of waking up from the very same dream drenched with my own sweat, I've learned to keep one near.

"I'm fine. I had the dream again. The one at Penguin Park..." My mind flows back to the first time I had had the dream. It has been almost two months since the first night I woke up screaming, my body sweating. My father and brother Touya had come running into my room, prepared to take down an intruder. But all they found was me sitting up in bed with an expressionless face. As they sat down beside me, I cried. I screamed that it wasn't fair, that nothing like this should have happened. I cried until every tear in me had fallen onto my brother and I had fallen asleep. This occurred daily, until the night Touya and my father stopped coming.

Kero sighed as he pushed me down and pulled the covers back onto me. "You should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. It's the first day of school!"

"I know Kero, but I just don't think I'll be able handle it. It won't feel right being back there." I looked beside me as he pated my arm. _I know he feels the same way. Even though he never liked Syaoran very much, this still hurts him just as much as everyone else._

"Sakura, I know it seems almost impossible to right now, but you need to try and forget. It was a terrible thing that happened to Syaoran, but he's back with his family now." Kero twitched as I stared down at him, analyzing his words.

"Syaoran _is_ safer in Hong Kong. But it doesn't make me feel any better. I just know that I could have done something help him..." I cover my face with my hands and groan. _It's all my fault. If only I hadn't made him so angry that day._

"Don't blame yourself for this. It was an accident. But is that the main reason as to why you've been having such a hard time dealing with all this?"

"You know why Kero..." I stare up at the ceiling and close my eyes and slowly fall back into unconsciousness.

---

**RING, RING, RING.**

_What the hell is that noise? This has to be a dream. A terrible nightmare that will go away any second..._

"WAKE UP, SAKURA! If you don't get going now, you're going to be late!"

I open my right eye, then my left. _Ugg, it's wasn't a dream..._sitting up and stretch I look at my alarm clock. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late!"

"I just said that..."

"Oh no!" I scramble out of bed and tare off my pajamas to put on my school uniform, but not before a head rush has welcomed it's presence. I sit down on my bed and groan. Remembering that I was meeting Tomoyo before school, I again jump off my bed, quickly putting on my clothes, and rush down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast, but not before saying a quick goodbye to Kero.

"Good morning, monster." Big brother takes a sip of his coffee and smiles down at me. _He hasn't called me that in a while, not in months._ I glare up at him as I sit down and take the first bite of my scrambled eggs.

"How are you feeling today?" I look up as he stares at me. I know that look. It's the one everyone used to give me when they asked that very question back at the beginning of summer. It always made me feel like I should be put in a mental hospital, as if everyone was afraid I was going to scream and attack them.

"I'm nerves for school actually."

"Yeah, you should be. 11th grade is a tough year." He laughs, as if he thinks he's scaring me. I guess he noticed that I didn't seem too interested in him, or in my breakfast. "Hey, you'll do fine Sakura. You got through the summer, I know you can make it through -"

"I'm leaving. See you later." I didn't want to stay and listen to his "you're going to make it, I know you will" speech.

As I skated down the street, I couldn't help but notice, for the first time in a long time, how beautiful everything was. The cherry blossoms in the trees were falling onto the ground and the birds were singing their morning song. Finally reaching the school, I see Tomoyo sitting on the grass with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Tomoyo! I can't believe it's the first day of school already. Feels just like yesterday that we were in the 4th grade." I laugh as I think about us back when we were 10 years old.

"Why are you laughing? If I recall, those were some of the best times we ever had together!"

"You're right, because that was when I first discovered the Clow Cards. Those were some crazy days, huh?"

We laugh as we start going down memory lane. _I really do miss those days. I would give anything to go back._ I guess I didn't hide my sadness very well, because at that moment, Tomoyo grabbed my hand, a sad smile now on her beautiful face. "It will be okay Sakura, trust me."

I took up as my eyes start swelling with tears. "Thank you Tomoyo. I think for the first time all summer, I believe that everything is going to be okay."


	3. Bring back the heartache

**Sakura**

_"It will be okay Sakura, trust me."_ Tomoyo words echo in my mind as we took seats in the new classroom that was now ours for the year. I look around and is glad to see that, just as every year since we were kids, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi are all in the same class with Tomoyo and I. _I must be the luckiest person to be able to have all my friends in my class again. _

"Hey you guys! Are you excited to be back to school?" I laugh as I look at their expressions - complete dread. I can feel my face brighten as they start sharing exciting stories from their summers and what we all thought our year was going to be like. _Feels just like old times! _ At that moment the classroom door opens and steps in our new teacher. "Why is Terada-sensei here?" I turn my face towards Tomoyo, but I know my question will remain unanswered as her face is just as confused as mine.

"Alright class settle down, take a seat. Now, you may be wondering why I am here. Well, I have decided to try teaching high school students this year, and I'm glad that it's all of you who I get as my first class!" Around the room, everyone starts talking about when was our teacher back in elementary school. _Time's have definitely changed since back then, thats for sure!_ I hear a small bang outside of the door and as I turn my head, I notice someone walk past. _Damn, if only I could see who it was._ At that moment, a small chill runs down my spin and I shiver.

"Tomoyo, I get this feeling this year is going to be very interesting. Let's make it a memorable one, alright?" Tomoyo smiles as she notes the excitement in my voice, but I notice a hint of sadness in her eyes. "By the way, what were you reading this morning before I came up to you?"

"A letter."

I eye her suspiciously. It's not like Tomoyo to be so secretive with me. "Who was the letter from?"

"Uh-" But before she's able to answer, Terada-sensei speaks again, this time with a different tone in his voice. "Now class, I have a very important announcement. I don't think I need to remind you how to behave appropriately, mostly in a tough situation. As most of you all probably know by now, we have a new, or may I say, returning student, joining our class today." He looks around the room before he slowly walks to the door.

_I wonder who it could be...maybe Eriol has come back! _At that moment another shiver runs down my spine, making me drop my pen. I hear the door open and foot steps walking as I bend down to pick up my dropped pen. _Strange, I wonder where it went? _I look around the floor, but nothing. I sit back up and my adjust my eyes to the front of the class.

Every mussel in my body seemed to tense. My hands begin to shake and I feel my stomach turn-over. My head feels light-headed, as if I was going to black out at any given second. As I'm sitting there, nothing seemes real. That boy with those deep brown eyes, that sly-smile, it can't be him. But it was. I try to make a sound, but nothing comes out. My mouth becomes dry, and I know I'm going to pass out any second. The boy turns head and looks right at me. Apparently, everyone except me had known Syaoran Li was coming back to Tomoeda High.

Terada-sensei's voice merely sounds like an echo in the distance. Flashbacks of my dream come floating back as I look at his face. "Now Syaoran, I think we will put you...beside the window, right behind Sakura." I fall back into reality as I think about what had just said. I follow Syaoran as he makes his way down across the class and down where his new desk was. I can't help but look down at my hands. Terada-sensei excuses himself and walks out the class. At that moment, I feel all eyes on me. Or was it Syaoran? At this point, it's hard to tell. I squeeze my hands into fists and shut my eyes, hoping for it all to go away...

"Hi Sakura." My head jerks up as I hear his voice. _Did he really just talk to me, or am I just going insane?_ I turn my body around to face him. Syaoran smiles at me as he raises his eyebrows. "Whats up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost! And I know how afraid of them you are. Do you really hate me that much?"

I'm filled with nothing but shock. _He's acting just as he had before...did what happened at the beginning of summer actually happen? _"I...I don't..."

Syaoran laughs and my eyes widen. I look over at Tomoyo but her face is difficult to read. I look back at Syaoran just as he looks out the window. My mind is racing and millions of questions run through my head, but my thoughts get interrupted as Terada-sensei returns to the class room, starting the morning lesson.

_I guess I was right when I said it was going to be an interesting year._

_---  
_

"So Sakura, how was your summer?" I look up as Syaoran hovers over me, a questioning look on his face as sits down on the grass beside me.

"It was alright." I didn't understand what was going on, why was he acting so normal. I look him up and down, checking for anything strange, if it was the real Syaoran Li. My cheeks burn and he notices me staring. "Uh, how was your summer?"

"About the same. It was good to be back in Hong Kong, being with my family. I spent most of my time with Meilin. I didn't realize how much I missed her..." He drifted off with his last sentence and seemed to be in a daze.

"Huh..." I raise my eyebrows. This had to be the same Syaoran I've always known. He was talking normal, he looked the same, but something felt off about him. Like there was something missing in the way he talked to me.

Syaoran turns his gaze back to me, a small smile on his face. "I know that you arin't being completely truthful with me Sakura."

I didn't really understand what he meant. _How could I be lying, when I havn't even said 3 sentences to him!? _I sit up straighter and make eye contact. Suddenly my breathing gets a bit more difficult. "What do you mean? How am I not being truthful?"

He turns his face towards the soccer field and runs a hand through his hair. "I heard you had a really difficult summer, that all you did was stay at home in bed." Syaoran looks back towards me as my jaw drops a bit and my eyes widen. He sighs. "Look Sakura, what happened to me shouldn't make you depressed. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was all my fault!" I lean my back against a tree and put my hands over my face. "If I hadn't made you so angry, you wouldn't have fallen and hit your head on the cement...I'm just confused though Syaoran. When you had woken up from your coma, you didn't remember me at all." I tare my hands away from my eyes and notice he's giving me a small smile.

"I did forget who you were. I couldn't recall you in any of my memories. I would be able to remember capturing the Clow Cards, but not who sealed them. I wasn't able to put a face as to who was changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. It was as if you had just fallen out of my memory."

My eyes fall as he says that one last sentence.

"But once I went back in Hong Kong, I spent weeks training my mind into re-opening those closed memories. It was a very difficult process, but one day you just, popped back into my mind." He smiles at me as I turn a slight shade of pink. "Look Sakura, I may not remember what happened before the accident, but I am certain that you had nothing to do with it. How could you, of all people, make me upset?"

_I can think of one..._As I sat there watching is face, I realized that everything was back to normal. This could finally be my chance to tell Syaoran how I truly felt towards him, that we can be together. I play with a strand of hair from my ponytail and sigh. I didn't know how to go about this! How do you tell someone that you love them? People in movies had it so easy. "Look Syaoran, the reason why I had upset you that day is because I wasn't able to say something back to you - something important." At that moment the bell rang, telling everyone to go back inside. I groan as I have lost my chance. Syaoran stands up and offers a hand to help me up. My heart races as our hands touch and we gaze into each others eyes.

"Are you busy later on Syaoran? I would like to finish this conversation with you..." My voice trails off as I start biting my lip, waiting for rejection.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the front steps after school."

---

As I was walking down hall later that day, my heart felt as if it was beating too fast to be healthy. I walked around the corner just as I almost ran into Syaoran, who had his back towards me, and Tomoyo who was beside him, leaning against the wall. I was about to go hi when I heard my name, and I run back around the corner to listen.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Tomoyos voice is filled with sadness and concern, and sounds as if she's choking on her words.

"No I don't. It feels weird having you tell me all this, when I feel nothing." _What are they talking about?_

I didn't want to stay any longer, I was never one to invade someone else's busness without permission. As I was about to walk away, I hear Tomoyos voice loud and clear.

"I just can't believe you don't remember your feelings towards Sakura..."


	4. An unexpected downfall

**Sakura**

My legs felt as if they were about to fall off at any moment, that they had turned into jello. My feet ached and my lungs felt as if they were going to burst. I finally stopped running, as it felt as if it had been forever. I look around and realize I'm back at home. I stand looking out at the street as a big black SUV zooms by, splashing water onto my legs. My mind remains blank and my face emotionless.

Once inside, Touya says hello to me as he's setting the table. But nothing comes out. I just stand there staring at him with no expression on my face. I start up the stairs and hear the sound of Kero's video game coming from inside my room. Opening the door I see him sitting on the floor, video controller in one hand, and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. I place my backpack on my chair and throw myself upon my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

"How was your first day of school Sakura?" Kero puts down his game and flies over to me, but stops when he sees the look on my face. "Hey, are you okay?"

I turn my face towards him and in the most monotone way, say "Syaoran came back." Then turn my face back to the ceiling.

Kero's eyes widen at my news and flies over beside me. "What do you mean he came back? What happened?"

For the next 20 minutes, I explain to Kero everything that had happened that day in the same monotone voice. "I'm sorry Sakura, that shouldn't have happened. But to be honest, you shouldn't be so upset about this."

I look down at him and raise my eyebrows. The first expression I had made in hours. "Why is that?"

Kero crossed his legs and seemed to be thinking about his words very carefully. "Well, I know that it hurts that he's not in love with you anymore. But you need to be thankful that the kid's okay. He wasn't killed in the accident, he hasn't suffered any damage to himself, he's gotten back his memory and he's moved back."

I sighed as I thought about his words. "You're right Kero. I am thankful that Syaoran is okay and that he's back. But it still hurts that he doesn't remember his feelings for me. I think I'll be alright though. Just hearing what him and Tomoyo were talking about just through me off guard and upset me."

"I know, but it'll be fine. And hey, maybe the kid will fall in love with you all over again!" Kero says as he flies onto the ground and picks up a cookie.

"You're right Kero! It happened once before, maybe it'll happen again." I laugh as I know that almost seemed impossible, but my hopes didn't lessen one bit.

**Syaoran**

_I wonder where Sakura was after school? _I lean against a wet brick wall and mess up my hair. I stare down the street and notice a drop fall from the sky. _Starting to rain again, I should get home. _

As I start down the street, I look at my surroundings. It was good to be back in Tomoeda, to be back with all my friends again. After the accident, it felt as if a part of me was missing because of my forgotten memories. I wasn't able to place someone who seemed so important for so many years. Thankfully, the memories of Sakura came pouring back to me, as did my feelings towards her.

As I walk into my apartment and fall onto the couch, I let out a loud groan. "I feel terrible lying to Tomoyo, but it's for the best." After making the decision of coming back to Tomoeda, I had thought it would be best for everyone if he had pretended not to remember what happened before the accident, and for my feelings towards Sakura. Truth was, I was still in love with her, but I would have to keep that secret once again because as she had made clear the day I had hit my head, she did not return my feelings.

I pick up a pillow and throw it across the room.

---

"Good morning Syaoran." I look up from my desk as Tomoyo takes her seat down beside me.

"Morning." I grumble at her. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and it finally seemed to be taking a toll on me.

"So I was thinking that on Saturday, you, me and Sakura should all hang out. Go downtown and have lunch?" I stare at Tomoyo as I consider the idea. Since I had moved to Tomoeda back in the 4th grade, Tomoyo, Sakura and I had always been close. So her asking to hang out did not surprise me.

"Sounds like fun. Hopefully I make it to Saturday. I haven't seen able to sleep in weeks, so maybe a day downtown with you two will really wear me out." I smile as Tomoyo laughs. _Good thing she's able to take a joke._

At that moment, the classroom door opens and in steps Sakura. A shiver runs down my spin and my heart seemed to skip a beat.

She sits down at her desk in front of me and turns her body sideways. "Good morning Tomoyo!" She turns her head and smiles, sending a another chill down my back. "Morning Syaoran, boy you sure look tired!"

Terada-sensei walks into the class starting the lesson just as I return her a hello. _God, this is so difficult._

"I am happy to announce that we have another new student joining our class today. I hope you make him feel very welcome." The door slides open and in walks a tall boy that looked as if he had way too much confidence in himself. _What a tool. _

"Hello, my name is Toshiro Kim. It's very to meet you all." _Hah..._

"Sakura, he is totally looking at you!" I turn to Tomoyo as she's staring at Sakura, smiling. Sakura's face turns a shade of pink. I feel my pulse raising and I turn my hands to fists.

"Now Toshiro, I think we will put you there in the corner, right beside Sakura." Terada-sensei points to Sakura and Toshiro's face seemed to bright up and he starts making his way to his desk. _I'm going to lose it on this guy._

"Hi, I'm Toshiro, nice to meet you." I look up from my desk 10 minutes later, to see that tool hold out in hand in front of Sakura. She looks down at his hand and takes it, introducing herself.

Still holding her hand, he stares deeply into her eyes, making him look crazy. "You are a very pretty girl Sakura, I hope you and I will become very close." I look over at Sakura as she turns pink again, not knowing what to say.

"I swear to god I'm going to punch this guy out..." I say to myself as I grab my backback and storm out of the classroom.


	5. Toshiro 1 Syaoran 0

**Sakura**

I walked into my bedroom and sat at my desk after a busy Saturday downtown with Syaoran and Tomoyo. We had gone to lunch at a little Café and went shopping at the mall, all the while being video taped by Tomoyo. _It was so fun being with Tomoyo and Syaoran again, I really missed all of us hanging out! _At that moment my cell phone rings, as does the most irritating ring tone...

**PICK UP THE PHONE SAKURA, PICK UP THE PHONE!** _I've definitely got to kill Kero for that one._

"Hello, Sakura here."

"Uh, Sakura? Hi, its Syaoran." My head leaps as I hear his voice. _I wonder why he's calling me, we just saw each other! _

"Hey Syaoran! It's been an hour since I last saw you...miss me already?" I laugh into the phone at my joke, all the while my face burning and regretting what I had just said.

Thankfully Syaoran laughs as well. "Of course. Listen, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up later...maybe see a movie?"

My eyes widened, shocked at what he had asked. Syaoran had never asked me to hang out one-on-one before, what had changed? "That sounds fun! But...I'm sorry, I already promised Toshiro that I would go with him. He called about half an hour ago and asked me. I'm sorry, maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." And the line went dead.

**Syaoran**

I slam down the phone and sigh. Of course Toshiro had already asked her out, he had seemed so interested in her all week, while I had done my best not to. _I should have just asked her while we were downtown. I'm such a coward! _

Over the past week, I had been debating weather or not to ask out Sakura. For all she knew, asking her out meant hanging out as friends. Because thats all that I was to her. I've never been anything more then that. Of course there were times when the way she talked and looked at me made me think there was something more. But that was crazy.

Toshiro had been getting on my nerves since the moment he had stepped through those classroom doors. The way he presented himself made him seem cocky, as if he thought he was better then everyone. _He doesn't even have any magical powers! _All week he had been all over Sakura. Following her around school, talking to her every chance he got. _He's stalking her is what he's doing. _But Sakura was too much of a nice, dense person to realize what was really going on. _He doesn't really know her. He just wants her because shes beautiful, he couldn't careless about her personality. _

No one cared about Sakura the way I did. She was the one I cared about the most, and maybe one day, she would feel the same way towards me. I had been wanting to tell her just how I felt again, but the thought of rejection did not interest me again.

"Maybe one day, I'll again be able to tell Sakura that I love her."

---

(One month later)

"Tomoyo, I'm not joking, I am going to punch that guy out!" I slammed my fists into the wall outside of Tomoeda High School, my adrenaline rushing. I could barely remember the last time I had been so mad, the last time I had really wanted to hurt someone.

"Why are you so mad? Toshiro Kim has nothing that _you _want." I look over at her as she exaggerates the you.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, that you don't want Sakura, _remember? _You told me on the first day of school, and have been telling me ever since. You don't care about her anymore. So why are you so angry that they are getting so close?" Her mouth twitches, maybe trying to hide a smile. Tomoyo probably knew that I still had feelings for Sakura, she was always very wise when it came to love.

"I...I...don't know what you're talking about. I don't care that Sakura and that tool are getting closer. She can do whatever she wants..."

She raises her eyebrow and smiles, seeing right through my lie. After that, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I starting pouring my heart out to Tomoyo about my love for Sakura and jealousy for Toshiro. After I was finished, Tomoyo lightly chuckled and sighed.

"Of course you know I already knew this Syaoran? I was just waiting for you to tell me. I've known you never stopped loving Sakura, I could tell by the way you looked at her and the way you talked about her. She is very important to you."

I nodded by head, not surprised that Tomoyo had already known all of this.

"Toshiro may seem like a threat, but Sakura has shown no sign that she is interested in him. There is a dance tomorrow night, why don't you ask Sakura to go with you?"

My mussels tightened at that thought. "I don't think she would say yes. Sakura seemed to reject me often."

"Syaoran, trust me when I say that Sakura will say yes to going to the dance with you. I know she will."

**Sakura**

**PICK UP THE PHONE SAKURA, PICK UP THE PHONE!**

"Grrr, Kero must have changed my ring tone back!" Fuming, I pick up the phone in rage. "HELLO!?"

"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time Sakura?"

"Syaoran! Oh no, sorry about that. You know, just Kero! Anyways...whats up?" I smile and fall onto the couch in the living room.

"Well I was just wondering if you were going to the dance tomorrow night...?"

I shot up from the couch just as I get a head rush. "I was thinking about going...why, are?"

"Yeah I was thinking about going too...I was wondering if you...wanted to...go together, maybe?"

I paused as I went over what Syaoran had just asked me. Going to a dance with Syaoran? Going to a dance with Syaoran as a _date? _A huge smile presents itself over my face and I jump up in excitement.

"Of course, I would love to go with you Syaoran! Why don't you pick me up here at around 7:00, alright? I can't wait!"

I hung up the phone and kind of just stood in place, taking in what had just happened.

"Syaoran has just asked me out...Syaoran has just asked me out...Syaoran has just asked me out..."

I rush up to my room, screaming for joy!


	6. Screaming 'I love you'

**Sakura**

"Kero, I'm so nerves! What if I do something wrong tonight? What if something happens?" I was standing in front of my mirror, hands shaking and my face a mess. After Syaoran had called to ask me to the dance the night before, I had ran upstairs and called Tomoyo right away to design a dress for me. I did not doubt that Tomoyo could make a outfit, she had made many beautiful clothes over the years, but what scared me a bit was weather of not how extravagant she would make it. Was she going to make a costume like the kind she had made for me when I was out capturing Clow Cards, or would it be...a dress?

"It will be fine Sakura. The dress will be great, and nothing bad will happen. Stop worrying." Kero smiled as he put another cookie into his mouth.

**DING-DONG**

"Thats got to be Tomoyo...oh I'm so nerves!" After running downstairs to get the door, Tomoyo and myself made our way back into my room.

"Alright Sakura, I hope you're ready for this. I worked very hard on this, and I just know you'll love it!" Tomoyo put her hand into the bag that was holding the dress, just as I put my hands over my eyes.

---

**DING-DONG**

"Touya, could you get the door! I'm not ready yet!" I yelled at my big brother from the small crack of my door that I had opened.

"Isn't that a bad idea Sakura, having your brother and Syaoran in the same room together? Alone?" Kero asked as he grabbed my purse from my bed and handed it to me.

"Oh you're right, but I think I'm ready now...do I look okay?" I looked at Tomoyo and Kero while bitting my lip. I thought I looked alright, but what if I actually looked terrible?

"Sakura, you look absolutely amazing, trust me. I have never seen you look so beautiful." Tomoyo's camera was right in my face and making my face turn bright red. She had been tapping me while I was getting ready, capturing every tantrum, every nerves breakdown, and now, the final moment.

"Thank you for helping me get ready Tomoyo. But are you sure you don't want to walk there with Syaoran and me?" I looked down at my mirror to give myself one last look.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't want to ruin your date with him. Anyways, I'll be there later to capture the whole thing later one!" Tomoyos eyes sparkled as she thought about another chance to film.

"Alright well...wish me luck." I squealed as I walked into the hall and closed the door.

**Syaoran**

"Sorry I took so long Syaoran!"

I finally broke my stare from Sakura's brother and looked to the bottom of the stairs. What I saw made my heart skip, my pulse to race and my breathing to slow down. Standing there was Sakura, the most beautiful I had ever seen her. Her knee length silky pink dress made her eyes sparkle, and the big black bow in the middle made me think that Tomoyo had made it. With her hair let down, going past her shoulders, she looked stunning.

"Okay Sakura, don't be out too late alright?" Her brother said as he walked away, giving me one last stare.

"Syaoran, are you ready to go?" Sakura seemed to be nerves, maybe it was because I hadn't said anything the whole time.

_Say something, say something! _"You looked amazing, Sakura." I smiled at her as I opened the door.

While walking, we talked about the dance and what it would look like. Eventually, going into the subject of when we first met, back in the 4th grade, laughing about our rivalry over the Clow Cards. Her hand brushed gently against mine, making my face hot. Luckily it was dark out, so Sakura couldn't see. _I've really got to tell her. Tonight. I need to tell her how I feel._ That day Tomoyo had called to encourage me to tell her. At first, the thought was out of the question. I was not going to let Sakura reject me again. But eventually, the thought of telling her seemed like the right thing to do. No matter what she may say back.

"Thanks for asking me to come with you tonight, Syaoran." She looked over, giving me a small smile. Finally getting to the school, we stood outside of the gym.

"My pleasure. Did you bring Kero?"

"No, but I wouldn't doubt that Tomoyo will be bringing him!"

"You're right." I held out my hand to her and Sakura took it slowly. "Now, lets go!"

**Sakura**

Taking Syaoran's hand was like a dream come true. Walking into the dance together made us look like a real couple. Maybe there was something between the two of us. After this, my mind was made up. I was going to tell Syaoran Li how I felt about him.

"Would you like to dance?" I look up as Syaoran looks down at me, giving me a nerves smile.

_He's really asking me to dance, this has got to be a dream. _"I would love to." We walked onto the dance floor together and started moving to the beat of the techno music that was blasting. I don't remember laughing that much in a long time. Apparently dancing was neither one of our specialties, but I guess thats what made it so fun. I grabbed his hand and put my hand on his shoulder while he put his on my waist and laughed as we danced around in a circle like too idiots. I looked up at Syaoran and smiled. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen Syaoran this happy in a long time neither. _Maybe there is hope..._

He looked down and the way he looked into my eyes made me stop breathing. _Is he going to kiss me? _It seemed like his head was coming down towards me when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around and saw Toshiro standing beside me with a flower in his hand.

"This is for you, Sakura. I was wondering weather I could have this next dance with you?" He asked as he handed me a pink orchid.

"Um, yeah sure. I promise I would save you a dance anyways." I turned to Syaoran as I was walking away with Toshio, but he was already gone.

At that moment a slow song came on, and Toshiro put his hand on my waist. Nothing happened. I didn't get that same feeling as I got when I was with Syaoran, nothing even came close. As we danced, he pulled me into his body tighter and gripped my hand. _I need to get away, I need to see Syaoran..._

"Toshiro, I'm sorry but -" And at that moment, Toshiro brought his lips to mine so quickly that I didn't even have time to think. He was holding my head so that I was paralyzed in place. After what seemed like forever, Toshiro finally let go. "Toshiro, why would you do that? You know that I don't like you in that way. We just walked yesterday about just that! I said that I don't have those kind of feelings for you." After school the day before, Toshiro had come up to me and asked me to go to the dance with him. After saying no to him, I told him that there was someone else.

"I know you don't like me in that way. I never said that I liked you either. I saw that Syaoran was watching us, and knew how mad he would get if he saw his precious date kissing someone he hated." His laugh made me shiver. I was finally seeing Toshiro Kim in a new light.

I look to my left and saw Syaoran standing there, a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. He turned around and stormed out the gym.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" I screamed as I ran past my classmates and out the door.

I saw Syaoran quickly walking in front of me by the school gardens. "Syaoran, please stop!" But he didn't stop. Taking out my key, I summoned the Dash Card, and ran right in front of Syaoran, blocking his way.

"Get out of my way Sakura. Why don't you go back to Toshiro?"

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, I didn't even mean for it to happen. I don't even like him that way!"

"Oh sure, thats a load of bullshit Sakura. I've seen the way you are with him, the way you just throw yourself at him. The guy doesn't even know you at all. He doesn't know that your favorite flower are cherry blossoms!" He seemed to be clenching his teeth at his words, but eventually his voice began to rise. "Why did you even say yes to going to the dance with me anyways?"

"I don't care about Toshiro, I said no to going to the dance with him yesterday because I was hoping you would ask me!"

"Why would you do that?" Syaoran seemed to be surprised as he asked that. _He's such an idiot!_

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THATS WHY." Somehow his stupidity made me angrier than ever, making me shout my love for him.

"THATS NOT TRUE, WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME SAKURA? Do you want to hurt me even more than you already have?" He was shouting back now, and calling me a lier.

"How have I hurt you Syaoran? I'm the one who's been hurt! You told me that you loved me during the summer, and just when I went looking for you to tell you that I loved you too, you pulled that stupid stunt, causing you to hit your head. You could have stopped that from happening, but you didn't even try! If I had only told you right away how I felt about you, that wouldn't have happened. And then I was the only one you weren't able to remember? Then when you came back, I was fortunate enough to hear you tell Tomoyo that you didn't have any feelings towards me anymore. How do you think that feels? I was so close to telling you how I felt, but it all got taken away from me again. I had a horrible summer because of what happened, I blamed myself for everything. These past 2 months at school have been so hard because I knew that you didn't have any feelings for me anymore, but I didn't want to stop trying. I thought that maybe somehow, you would love me again. But I guess all that just went down the fucking drain." Finally finishing my rant, I covered my face and started to sob.

I felt Syaoran's arms wrap around me while I cried. Even though I wanted to push him to the ground and scream more at him, I didn't want him to ever let go. He felt so warm, making me feel safe.

He let go of me and I felt nothing. _Just as I thought..._ But then he parted my hands and whipped away the tears from my cheek. I looked up at him and saw that he had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Sakura. I never meant to. I'm so sorry that I lied to you too." At that I became confused. _What could he have lied about? _"I had to lie to Tomoyo because I couldn't risk getting hurt again. Truth is, I remember what happened the day of my accident. I remember telling you how I felt about you and you just standing there, staring at me...I climbed up a tree but slipped. I know that I could have done so much to stop myself from falling, but I didn't want to. I just didn't care. I know that was very selfish and stupid of me, but I wasn't thinking. I lost my memories of you, meaning I also forgot my feelings for you. But as I regained my memories, as did my feelings, and the memory of what happened. I wanted to come back, to have things back to the way everything was. And I thought the best way for that would be to pretend I had no feelings for you. I'm sorry..." Syaoran put his hand to my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"So what are you saying..."

"I'm saying that I love you Sakura, I always have, and never will stop."

And as he brought his face towards mine, just before our lips met, I was able to whisper "I love you too..."


	7. Epilogue

Looking into her eyes felt like we were the only people left in this world. The feel of her touch on my neck sent shivers down my spine. Her lips pressed against mine and my arms wrapped around her body made me want to never let me. This is what I had been waiting for all these years, to finally have her in my arms. After everything that we had been through together, after all the waiting and having been kept apart, we were finally together. Nothing could ever take that away.

I look down at Sakura Kinomoto as I whispered, "I love you."


End file.
